In the past, paint removers for paint rollers and paint brushes have been made separately. The principal object of this invention is to provide a unitary paint remover which can be used on both rollers and brushes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a paint remover that is simple in structure and small in size.
A further object of this invention is to provide a paint remover that is low in cost.